The Demon King
by boylizard9
Summary: This story contains pervertness recommeneded for teens:  Poison has a problem when a spirit type thing visits him claiming he is a lord of something.He doesn't remember a thing... - This is my first story so... I hope you like it. will be updated fast.
1. Demon king Part 1

Poison .

==========================Disclaimer: I am no way trying to copy The guy who wrote _Percy Jackson_ series. I very much like the Greek Gods and I want to wright a story about them. It might be awhile until I actually get started with the greek stuff==========also this story is pervy so tune in =)

==========================Also, i'm probably gonna forget to indent or.. press enter to make lines... so... you might get a lot of reading :3==========================================

"Poison! You have to get ready for school!" My Mother yelled up the stairs. I sat up in my bed and groaned.

'It's just one more day until a week vacation...' I thought to myself. I changed into my school uniform and ran down the stairs. Matt (My Twin brother) Slammed me into the wall when I got down stairs. "Ha! I am always Number One!" He yelled.

I stood up and smiled. "You weren't 'Number One' when we were born."

Matt glared at me. "That's with the exception."

We heard a knock at the door. Like always: Matt is always the first one to answer. (Mostly because he pushes anyone down who tries to get in his way.) "Hey Sophie, What's up?" He leaned on the Door way like Mr. Cool guy. "Got any plans for vacation?" He asked.

I heard Sophie's voice answer: "Yes, I do. My plan is to punch you in the gut when ever you try to hook up with me!" She kind of yelled the last part and punched him in the gut like she said.

She looked at me and her face got kind of red. "Hey Poison," She said nervously. "Hey Sophie," I said grabbing a cookie. (Oh yes I eat cookies got a problem with that eh?) "What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"W-Well, I was hoping if we could walk to school together..." She said. "We could walk together, Babe" Matt said. Sophie kicked him in the... Well... a guys sensitive spot... and he went down.

"I wont ever like you Matt so just leave me ALONE! God!" She yelled. Then she turned back to me. Which I was kind of half distracted by some brownies. "So, Uh... Wanna go now Poi, Poi?" She asked.

"Ya sure... Let me get a couple of those thou." I said grabbing a plastic bag and grabbing a couple brownies and cookies. Sophie rolled eyes. "How do you not get fat when you eat so much?"

I shrugged. "I don't know and to be honest I don't care either." I grabbed my back pack and walked out the door. Matt was rolling on the ground. I think crying from the pain but I don't know. (cookies ftw =D)

It was a awkward way to school. "So... You like anyone in school?" Sophie asked me. I looked at Sophie. "You think I would tell you that? You would probably go around school telling everybody who I like."

"N-No I wont." She quickly ran in front of me. "Do you like me?" She asked. I put my arm around her. "Who wouldn't like you Sophie? You're a cute girl but, I don't really think your should date _me._" She blinked. "Ah.. I see.."

"But, If you really want to date somebody. You really should dye your hair a different color then Silver." This is what Sophie looks like: Silver hair and stormy eyes. Palish skin. That's about it.

She stopped her foot like a little child. "I've tried that it just wont change."

"Well... Sorry... But, you're not really my type." I said walking around her. "Well, then what is your type? Maybe I could try to change..." I thought about it. "I'm into Gothic girls." I said. "Gothic..." Sophie repeated. " Come on were going to be late." I said.

We finally got to our class. "'We're gonna be late' My Ass." Sophie said. I looked at her. "Still mad about me not liking you?" I asked her. Sophie crossed her arms. "Why would I be mad?" She said. "It's just a stupid thing... But, I am curios, How gothic would you really like."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Wh-What?" She asked. "Is there something with with my face?" She said touching her face. "No, There isn't anything wrong with it. It's just you. Why _do_ you like me?" I asked.

"Well, Uh... You don't really care about your looks or anything. You just do what's natural, You don't care how any body looks at you. I guess that's why I like you..." Her foot started going in little circles. "I see..." I sat down in the teachers chair. I picked up a note and it said: 'A new student is coming.'

"A new student?" Sophie asked. She was sitting on the desk. "Hm, Wonder if it's a girl and I wonder if shes hot..

I looked at Sophie.. "Sorry, I said. "But, It is a thing to wonder..." Sophie giggled. "Ya I guess it is."

All the kids started to come in. "Alright, School time has began." "Ugh, ya..." Sophie mumbled. "Seeing as we all have different classes. Meet in the back of school." I saw Sophie's turn BRIGHT red. "And not for that." Sophie turned out of her phase. "I-I-I know... Just a thought..." "I perverted thought..."

Her face turned red again. "Hm... Sophie.. I think I –" "Attention class! This is our new student: Rein (pronounced Rin)" A girl walked in. She had a pink color eye on the left and a yellow color eye on the right. She had Sky blue hair and pale skin like Sophie's. "Hello people." Rein bowed. Sophie stood up. "Rein! Wh-What are you doing here!"

Rein looked up her eyes were wide. "Sister!" I looked over at Sophie "You had a Sister? I hot one...? And you didn't tell me?" Sophie looked at me. "We will talk about this later..."

I waited in the back of the school. I saw Sophie and Rein holding hands, walking up the hill. "Hey poison whats up?" "You have a Sister?" I asked her again. Rein let go of Sophie's hand and studied me for a moment. Meaning she got really close to me and looked at me. "Ya, He is a bit cute. But, You know how farther will act if you date anyone."

"Date? Whoa whoa whoa I don't even like Sophie that way." Rein shook her finger at me. "I am able to see feeling perfectly. You have odd feeling for me... Which isn't that surprising seeing as I can make anyone fall in love with me. But, You do love Sophie." Sophie giggled. "I knew it."

Rein smiled. "And Sophie... I thought your Farther died..."

Sophie froze up. "Uh... Well, He is alive but, I just hate him.. Thats all Poison." "May we go to the movies or... for something for a date seeing as your loooove me now." I sighed. "Fine, lets go." "May I come?" Rein asked.

"Uh.. Its a _date_ Rein its only us 2..."

"Aw, come on Poi Poi. Isn't it every guys dream to date 2 girls?" Sophie said grabbing Reins hand again. "Well, No it's 3 actually but... fine." Rein looked at Sophie. "We could call Arissa..." "Nah, lets not bother her." They both grabbed my hands. "Uh.. The movies don't open until 8:00 and.. i'm guessing Arissa is another one of your sisters?" Sophie nodded "Uh-huh."

We finally got at my house, Luckily Matt wasn't their to annoy Rein. Or Sophie for the matter... "Interesting Scythe you have here, Poison." Rein said twirling my scythe. "Heh, Thanks Rein. My Farther gave it to me for my... 6th birthday. After he kind of... left and all." Rein looked away from me. "Sorry." "It's okay Rein."

"So, Sophie how many sisters do you have that I don't know of?" I asked. "Well, Just like 4 or something." She responded. "Yea, It gets pretty annoying being with them thou." Rein said. She picked up her Ramen bowl. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" She ran to our table and slammed he bowl down. "My fingers got raped by the bowl." She said. Putting her fingers in her mouth. I moved the bowl over to my space. "Thanks, Rein."

Rein growled. "You eat it and i'll kill you." I smiled. Sophie yawned. "Soooo tired right now." She said. "Where's Matt by the way?" She asked. "I don't know it's like saying 'where's waldo' you can never find him unless you really look." Sophie snickered. "Nice."

After we got back from the movies. We went to Sophie's house. "You know I've never been to your house before." I said finishing my Pepsi. Sophie sighed. "Ya, I don't really want anyone coming home." I smiled. "And whys that?" She looked at me. "Because I live alone, Well, except for Rein now." We got to a huge house. Like a mansion or something. There was golden shutters, and yellowish paint on it.

She took out her keys and opened the door. "You live alone in a big house...?" I asked kind of surprised. "Some kids get dirt bikes for their birthdays and apparently I get a house for when I get older..." She said trying to find the lights. When she finally found it she turned it on. There was white furniture everywhere. She had really furry rugs. "Please take off your shoes." She asked while giggling.

"Your parents let you live on your on?" "Well, I kind of ran away. Hated them very much and needed a break." Sophie said sipping her drink. I looked at Rein. "And your here because...?" "I'm here because I want to be with my big sister." "I see." I said trying to sound intelligent. (Gotta impress the girls ya know.) "Well, I'm sorry but I need to go home and sleep." I said. "Oh... Okay... See you tomorrow." She said sounding a bit sad.

I was working on getting my shoes back on when I thought. "How about I stay here?" I said. "Huh?' Sophie said. I kicked off my shoes again. "You know like a sleep over." Sophie's face started to get red again. "That would be... Awesome!" I smiled. "Yea, I thought so. But, first I need to call my famil- Uh..." Sophie giggled. "Oh It's okay to say family. I just hate mine. And I hate a bit of your family thou. Mostly Matt." After I called them and everything. We watched T.V. And hung out all night. (We fell asleep at 9:00 A.M.)

I got back home. "So, What did you do all night?" Matt asked. At first... I didn't think of anything but then it hit me: Matt did like Sophie a lot... So... How about a little playful twin fun.

"Well, Sophie, Rein, and I were talking and then... Well, I kind of "played" all night." Matt dropped his spoon. "Really!" he said. I smiled. "Yup." I said proud of myself. But, I wasn't lieing either. We really did play. It wasn't the actuality playing like Matt thinks. "You sir, Are a god." Matt said doing a weird table bow. I smiled "Thank you." "Are you telling the truth?" I nodded. "High-five man!" and I gave him one.

We heard a knock on the door and Matt raced to it. "Hey Matt." Sophie said. "Your brother home?"

Matt laughed. "Ya he is why do you want to know?" "Tell him: The fair opened up and we want to go." Matt yawned. "Tell him yourself." Matt walked back to the table. Sophie saw me and repeated the message. "Alright." I said.

Sophie couldn't stop screaming. Perverted way to begin a para graph thingy? Anyways ya, We were going on a roller coa- (eh.. okay I really have to do this my perverted-ness is kicking in.) Sophie couldn't stop screaming. She was panting with sweat running down her face as each time she rode me.

There you perverts got what you wanted. We were on the roller coaster. Sophie couldn't stop screaming on it till the end.

"Hey! Only girls are aloud in the girls room." A women yelled. "I don't feel so good poi poi..." Sophie mumbled. "Well, who was the who wanted to go on the roller coaster?" Sophie sat in the fettle position. Rein sighed. "looks like our trip is postponed for awhile." "Sorry Poison...Rein..." She said miserably.I patted her on the head. "It's not your fault." I tried to confront her. The girl who yelled at me was still waiting for me to leave. Rein and I helped her get up. Half the way I had to carry her.

I placed her down. "Thank... You..." Sophie said. I kissed her on the forehead And covered her in blankets. Sophie feel asleep instantly.

"You know you really are the cutest couple i've ever seen." I kind of got scared and jumped a little. "Well... thank you Rein?" I said. She smiled. "I've never seen my sis this happy before."

"What can I say, I make people happy." Rein hopped over the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. "May I ask why you have two different colored eyes?"

"Huh?" Rein asked. "Oh! I was born like this, Sophie was born with silver eyes and that hair. It's the same for me kind of."

She looked up at me. "Well, tell about yourself. Why do you have Purple eyes and icy blue hair?"

I sighed. "Same thing Matt and I were born with it, except he doesn't have the eyes."

She smiled. "They are cute you know."

"Thanks." I said. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you and Sophie... I mean... Why are you two so close?"

Rein thought for a moment. "We're sisters we're suppose to be close."

"Not that close and why are you two alright with me dating the both of you?"

Rein looked down sad. "It's because we're really close. Sophie and I are really close you see... I was born 3 days away from Sophie... We didn't trust anyone except each other. When we were young... We... Loved each other, In the family way and the relationship way... If we both date one guy then we could always stay together..."

"Ah..."

Rein looked up at me and kissed me. The first time i've really kissed her before.

"It's a shame you two weren't twins or even better: Triplets."

We both laughed.

"Oh I see. While i'm sick you to are out here laughing and kissing?"

We both turned around and looked at Sophie. I still felt weird about being this close to Rein when I'm

near Sophie. Rein patted the seat next to her. "Sit?" She asked.

"I don't want your to get sick." She mumbled tightening the blanket.

Rein patted the seat again. Sophie's head bobbed down. "Fine... but if you get sick its not my fault if you get sick."

Rein saw that Sophie was freezing (or I thought she was) Rein hugged her. "Body warmth!" She yelled

I kind of started to feel a bit weird myself. "Guys i'm going to go for a walk." Both the girls looked at me. "Is it because i'm sick?" Sophie said sounding a bit sad.

"Nah Sophie, I just want to go for a walk..."

"Can I come with?" Sophie asked. "Well...You're... uh... Sick..."

Sophie smiled and gave me the peace sign. "So, it is because i'm sick."

"No it is'n-"

"Just let the girl go." Rein finally said. "But why do you want to go for a walk? Sophie said you were a emo/gothic person."

"Eh.. I don't know... I just like night time." I looked out the window. "Rein you should come also, also incase Sophie gets to sick."

She nodded. They had to get dressed but, seeing as I was immune to the cold. I don't really need anything.

Sophie did look a lot better. "Please please please please!" Sophie begged me. "I'm not giving you a piggy back ride. And don't even try using the 'cute card' on me."

We started to hear a hissing sound. Sophie and Rein froze. "Please tell me thats a snake." I smiled. "What else would it be?" Rein and Sophie exchanged nervous looks. "Nothing, Poison you can go back to the house." Rein said.

"Aw, and cut the trip short?" I said.

In the wind I could hear a weird whisper/hiss. "_My _Lord_."_ It said.

"Huh?" I turned around. Nothing.

"Did you guys hear that?" I said, I was a bit nervous.

Rein blinked. "Heard what?"

"Nothing.. must have been the wind then."

Rein sighed. "Lets go home now? I'm getting the creeps."

"Hm..." I said. "You girls go on ahead I still want to walk."

"Mkay, be safe..." Sophie said.

I was about to say 'Why do you say that?' but... i've learned to _not_ say some stuff because girls will just freak out if you say something. (No offense to girls)

But I was interested in what said that or if was the wind... curiosity killed the cat right? Now lets see what happens to the human. Shall we? I summoned my scythe just in case. My scythe has a summoning ability for whenever I call it it comes. It's pretty handy.

Then I heard it again, except more closer sounding. _"My Lord..."_

The wind started to grow rougher. "What the..." I looked up and there was a weird.. uh.. how do I put this? There was a guy there who you could clearly see thru. Well, he was a bit visible but, u could see thru him. "_My Lord!" _It said. In the hissy voice. (Ha ha that makes him sound like a girl)

"_I'm so happy your alive!"_

"Who are you..?"

He looked confused for a minute. "_What do you mean 'Who are you...?'" _

My Scythe grew to its full form. It was a double edge scythe that can break apart in 2 scythes.

"_Wh-What are you doing, My lord?" _

I would have been freaking out right now except that I've seen this type of thing before. When I was around 9 years old I ran into a 20 foot dog. Length and height. But, that was along time ago..

"Tell me one thing thou."

"_Yes, My lord?" _He asked.

"Why do you call my your lord?"

"_Because you are my lord."_

"What am I the lord of?"

The uh.. i'm just gonna call it a spirit. The spirit's eyes grew wide.

"_You don't remember...?"_

"Remember what?"

"_Oh no shes gonna be very angry with me..." _

"Who?" I asked.

"_Your wife, our queen." _

"The queen of...?

"_I must go now, My lord, See you later."_ He bowed then vanished.

Thunder crashed and it started to rain. "What Don't I remember..." I asked myself.

I was walking home trying to figure out all my memories. "I don't remember being a lord... or king... or... what ever that thing said."

I part of me thought: **His telling the truth** then the other: **Lying. **I sighed. Maybe I need some rest...

This is my first story I've wrote, Please review So, I could get better at writing, I love writing so I may be able to keep on updating very often


	2. Demon King Part 2

~~~Demon king Part 2 ~~~

Well, Just as promised I got a new story coming up ;3 Like always I don't own greek gods and i'm well aware there is no demon god, I'm trying to mix it up a bit. Now lets start shall we? -munches on a cookie for a moment- ALRIGHT GAME TIME!=======================================

-2 months after that incident-

Sophie leaned over. "Hey, Poison whats the answer to number 5?"

I didn't answer... I was a bit distracted by the spirit words...

"Hey! Answer me!" She punched me in the arm. "Ow! What do you want?"

"The answer to number 5."

I handed Sophie my paper, Which was complete. "He-he copying off the nerd, I'm so awesome..." She said copying the paper.

I rolled my eyes. So... I'm a 13 year old teenager, Who is married, and is a king or lord. I thought about it more..

"Something wrong Poison?" Rein asked. I got jumped. "Nothing Rein."

"You sure? because I have known you for awhile."

"Nothing Rein."

"No talking during a test please!" The teacher yelled.

"Man, That teacher is bitch... But, that body... Mmm." Rein said biting her lip.

"You're the strangest girl ever." I said.

Rein bit her pencil. "Ya... I know." She said still staring at the teacher.

"What do you girls want to do after school?"

"The teacher..." She said.

"Alright looks like you're out, Sophie?"

She looked at me. "Uh... Sorry Poison but, Rein and I have band."

I sighed. "Fine." I gathered my stuff and walked out of the classroom. Once you were done with the test you can leave if you don't have any after school activity's. I walked to my locker. 32-31-09. I opened the locker in, and put everything in. "Great just another boring day..."

I started to walk home. Even after 2 months I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I was trying to gather all my memory's to figure out if I did forget anything...

"Getting married isn't a type of thing you would forget..."

I finally got home, "Yo Brother!" Matt yelled. "We got some maids and butlers!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "We get our own personal ones."

"You get a girl named Fay, Shes in your room right now."

"Why are you home so early?" I asked him.

"Skipped school. I picked your maid." He leaned in. "She's really hot! So, you might have to cheat on Sophie and Rein." Matt winked at me.

"I don't have to cheat on them if there all right with it."

Sophie and Rein were the type of girls that don't get jealous (Which those types are the best.) I could date another girl and they wont get mad or anything... But, if shes to hot Rein might get to her seeing as shes a lesbian/straight. She said that i'm the only guy she ever liked and Sophie said that too.

"Uh... huh?" Matt asked.

I turned and started up the stairs. "Nothing." I waved my hand showing, this conversation was over with.

I walked into my room and say Fay. She was wearing one of those Maid outfits. You know the ones girls dress up with to look more sexier? Well, ya she was wearing that. She had pale skin. She had almost silver hair except it was mixed with a really really light brown.

Her eyes looked like they changed constantly. Fay looked at me. "Oh! You must be Poison."

"And you Fay..." Matt was right, she was amazing.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

I sat down the bed next to her. "Nah, You can take it easy."

"Really Master Poison?"

I couldn't help but laugh at being called 'master' by anyone else besides Sophie or Rein. Please don't ask on the stuff we do... together...

"And please don't call me master. My name is just Poison."

Fay blushed a bit. My eyes have a weird ability to make any girl like me if I wanted. But, I would never do that on Rein or Sophie... Those two really love me and I love them.

But, thats when I relies I didn't have my ability on.

"So, If you don't mind me asking, Why are you home? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"

"Eh... their busy."

"Your brother?"

"Busy."

"Uh... Me?" she rolled over on her back so shes looking at me upside down. "Like I said you can ask me for anything."

"Well, I don't think hanging out with you wouldn't be that bad."

"May I get changed first? Don't feel like going in public in a maid outfit. May I borrow one of your cloaks also?"

"Ya, Sure."

She grabbed one of my cloaks and starting to undress. I half turned around. I kind of wanted to watch her undress.

"Your a little pervert aren't you?"

"Well, I can't help it when a girl undresses in front of me."

She giggled. And her maid dress fell down. -if your under 13 or if you can't handle perverted please scroll down to skip this part- Fay's body was all smooth, she looked like she had the biggest available bra size, or none could even fit those... She put the cloak on slowly and she zipped it up. Her face was more redder then the time me and Sophie kissed.

3 more months passed

Fay and I got really close. Also, Fay and Rein. But, normally Fay doesn't do this but she called me during school. "Poison... May I talk to you?"

"I'm in school Fay! What do you want!"

"I-I am sorry but can you? Please, its a emergency."

After awhile of saying I have to go to the bathroom I finally got to go out. I ran to the back of the school. I saw a girl sitting on a broom stick. She had black hair, red skin and eyes. I could have sworn she had a tail also. "Who are you and what did you do with fay?" I yelled at that thing... "I see... he was telling the truth... I thought it was just a play... Poison you really don't remember me correct?" I shook my head. "Where is fay?"

The demon thing laughed. Darkness started to swirl around her and she changed. "F-Fay." She smiled. "So, I guess you really did lose your memory's." Fay sighed.

She waved her hand in front of her face and then stuck her arm out outstretched and hand open.

"I Am, Fay Demonic, I am the Queen of Demons." Then she pointed at me. "You're Poison, The king of Demons, My husband."

I just looked at her. "So, that wind spirit thing... wasn't lying..."

"Who? Ventrua? He wasn't but, I am surprized you still remember it because it was 5 or so months ago."

She explainmemory'sything to me.

"Spark any memorys?" She asked.

"No... I'm sorry Fay." She sighed. Then I said: "You sure it was me and not Matt?"

"Take off your shirt." Fay said. "Huh?" I asked.

"Take it off and you will see."

I only took it off a little, I had a skull mark on my chest. "Ya so? I had this from my birth mark."

Fay moved closer to me and played two of her fingers on where the eyes are and the skull grew red.

A shock of pain hit my head. I grabbed my head trying to ease the pain but, it wouldn't. Fay stood above me looking down at me emotionless. The pain died down. "What the fuck did you do..."

"look at your mark now." Fay said.

I looked down and it was gone. "Uh... huh?"

"Only I can get rid of that mark on you, That is why I know your the one."

"So, you're my wife huh?"

Fay nodded.

"Before I can believe you: how did I lose my memory?"

Fay looked a bit sad. "It was 13 years ago... You were trying to protect me because I was being hunted down by immortal hunters." "They... Killed you... But, You were reborn as..." she patted me on the back. "Like this. You do look the same thou."

"hm..." I said. "How about what's up with Matt then."

"He is your full blooded brother still."

"I don't know if his acting or he did lose his memory also, but he seems the same."

Fay grabbed my hand. "But, I'm really happy that you're alive again." She kissed me on the mouth.

"but, I would like to ask you something this time." Fay asked.

"What's that?"

"How hot do you think I look in a maid outfit?"

"Really hot, my.." I thought of a nickname. "devil." Fay froze and her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?"

"You always called me that when we cuddled up like this."

I smiled. "Looks like I am getting some memory's back."

She hugged me. "Ya, my child of hades."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, your a child of Hades, The greek god of the dead."

"Really..."

"Wonder why your farther didn't come here for you, thou." Fay got up from the bench. "We can always retrain you."

"Fun..." I muttered. "Well, while i'm out I guess I should skip school now... Should we get started, devil?"

"Yay!" She said.

"Ugh, why do we have to train with real metal first...?"

"Because if you just train with wood weapons you wont learn anything about experience the pain."

Fay charged at me again. She tried doing a upper slash but, I parried it with the end of my scythe and I penetrated her ribs. I took it and and twirled it so it's on my back. Blood ran down both sides of her mouth. "You are getting better at this you know." Fay said coughing off blood.

She stood up and the wound was healed.

We trained for several hours.

"I guess your natural reflexes don't go missing."

I looked up at her. "Er... Thanks? I guess?"

"Oh ya, Poison. Forgot to tell you this but, don't tell anybody about the demon stuff."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Eh, some people will think you went crazy or something. Just don't. 'Kay?"

"Alright, Come on my maid, we gotta get back home. Matt has something to show us."

Fay giggled. "Hopefully it's something that will make you remember something."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care about remembering. I'm pretty happy with things just as they are."

Fay smiled. "You're so cute sometimes. I just want to tackle you." She said.

We entered the room. "What did you want Matt?" I asked.

Fay smiled. "Matt, Why don't you tell him the truth?"

"What truth?" he asked. "The Half blood one..." Matt's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Fay turned into her demonic form. "Shit!" he yelled. He summoned a sword and got ready to fight. Fay smiled. "No simple half blood could defeat me."

I looked at fay. In human or demonic form, She is beautiful. It all went quiet... "Well, this is a awkward silence. Anyways, Matt, Fay explained everything to me."

She hugged me. "I'm tired Poi Poi, May we go to bed?"

"You can but I would like to talk with my brother for a minute or two..."

She sighed. "Fine, but I will be all naked and lonely up there."

I half glared at her. "I said i'll be up later."

"Ugh, Fine."

"Matt tell me one thing, Am I really a child of Hades?"

He laughed. "Well, I didn't think you would get your memory back so fast, but yes you are."

"I'm sorry Matt but, I don't have any memory back." "Fay told me everything she knew, so, seeing as your my twin brother. I was hoping you could even let me re meet my farther if I ever met him.."

He nodded. "Alright, but, at least get some sleep. And besides Fay sounds like she wants to have a little fun with you. And... I have to ask is she a dangerous demon?" I shook me head while walking up the stairs. "She's a nice girl Matt, she wont harm anyone."

Two story's uploaded in one day ftw much?

In my next story I'm gonna have a little different format.

Their will be a lot new characters.

And a new main character

Meaning the person who says 'I' will be a different person then Poison. In the chapter titles it will say who is saying it. "The Demon king" was meant for Poison, I may upload the new story... 2-3 days from now. But, hopefully it'll be one day.


	3. Goddess of Light

Like I said I was gonna have a story that includes a new person, new point of view. Of coarse I'm going to switch back to Poison later but, I want to try this out...- Also, I know theres only Monsters in Greek Myths Not demons, But I want to add action to this story to be honest and saying the same old greek monsters gets boring... once again: this is my first story, and I don't pay attention in english class so... please understand =p I'm writing this because I LOVE writing them thou... =========================================================================

Artemis hugged me. "It's so nice to see you again sister!"

"Ya, It's nice to see you again also." I hugged Artemis back except my hand went a bit down below the back. Artemis sighed. "Put your hand back on my back."

"He-He I thought you would like that thou, seeing as you swore off men."

"Why must you be perverted 24/7?" Artemis growled.

"I was born like that." I said trying to put my hand back down there. But, she walked off to the throne room. My alarm clock started to go off.

"Damn was planning on going to my room and just stay there for a couple of days... Well, I can do that after" I started to walk but stopped. "Or I could go know."

I looked at my room then the hallway that leads to the throne room.

"Ugh, I guess I have to go..." I ran to the throne room and sat down next to my Farther's throne.

"Good, every body is here now, we can begin." Zeus, My Farther, said.

"We could have started this meeting with the girl you know." Ares said.

"Oh ya? How about I drive a dagger down your throat!" I yelled.

"Bring it Sister!" He growled back. His comment was meant to be sassy but, it was true that we were related. Which is the most disgusting thing ever.

We were both giving each other 'the death glare.'

"You don't want to fucking mess with me again Ares." I growled grabbing my weapon.

"Okay you little fuck!"

"ENOUGH." Zeus roared. I gave Ares one last evil glare then sat down.

After hours of this meeting ( and a couple times of me falling asleep.) It was over. I ran up to Hestia and Artemis. "Hey it's the two virgins, Gonna go finger each other?" I said putting my arms over them.

Artemis growled. "Why do you make fun of us..."

"Because," I said getting close to Artemis's mouth. "You don't like guys, I don't like guys... That means we can hook up." I kissed her and her eyes got wide. But, they closed and she kissed me back. Then... Hestia. "Mmm..." Hestia said. I pulled away from Hestia. "How about you to go in that room for awhile." I told them.

The girls started to walk to the room but Artemis turned back, "How about you come with us? Hm...?"

They were holding hands. I responded: "Uh... well, Girls... I don't want to..."

Hestia and Artemis looked at each other and laughed. "Did we give you a chose, Sister?"

Artemis placed a bow to my head. "Now, Now, Now Come on."

I smiled. "So, you girls are gonna rape me now, eh?"

Both of them nodded. I sighed. "Might as well go."

I started to wake up. There was a light orb running about in my room. "For Fucking sake Farther, I don't want to do a fucking mission..." I growled.

I shook Hestia. "What do you want, Sis?" I leaned in to whisper so Artemis wouldn't wake.

"Where are my Clothes?"

She handed me my cloak. "What about my underwear?" I asked her. "Uh.." She lifted the cavers and she crawled under. I started to zip the cloak. "These yours?" She asked and held some panty's. "Those are Artemis's, Cant you tell from the moon design. She looked at them and shrugged. "I'm tired, Give me a break." She handed me some boxes. "Thanks Hesti,"

I started to walk down the golden halls. My boots echoed thru the halls.

Heh, I feel so evil right now walking I like this, Shame I don't have a dark cape and cold air to make it flap. That would be so epic!

I came into Zeus's room, "Hello farther, What do you want?"

"Mission." He said simply handing me a letter.

"Ugh, Stupid mother fucking missions..." I ripped the letter out of his hands and opened it. It had a picture on it with a demon, and where it was located. "Fine, But, Once I kill this guy I want at least 1 year off!." I yelled.

"6 months." He responded to my demand.

"Dick head." I told him as I walked out of the room.

I walked out of the Building. I got on my motorcycle and turned it on. 6 months off... Fuck ya. I drove my bike and it hopped off Olympus. I was diving around 6,000 feet per second. Wings expanded on it and it started to glide.

I put my hands on my head. Smooth sailing. How shall I kill this guy now?

I looked at the paper. Why can't I ever get a girl demon... Zeus must hate me.

I entered the destination. And it took a sharp right. I grabbed the handle.

Why does it do that every time. It finally straiten itself out and I pulled myself up.

I guess this is the reason to work out. I put my feet on the handle bars.

If this thing turns sharp right again I swear i'm gonna ask apollo for a new ride or someone less immature then him.

A dark lightning bolt ( seemed to be made out of darkness )

Shot one of the gliders, and it started to swerve. "Fuck!" I yelled. I focused on the air while I was free falling and I stood on the air. I glanced up at the sky. "Oo you're a big little storm aren't you?" I said, Talking to it like a baby. It shot to more bolts at me. "Ah!" I yelled.

Wings expanded on my back and I started to fly out of danger. "Should I tell Zeus? Maybe, some part of the sky got corrupted." I muttered to myself. "Nah, finish my mission first then I can get 6 months off."

I twirled around with my wings. "I wish these don't tire me out so much."

I saw a plane. "Hm... Do I dare?" I asked myself. "Tch, I would be crazy not to!" I flew on top of the plane and sat down.

I let my hair fly thru the wind.

"What would happen if I when to the front window and poked my head in it?" I giggled to myself.

If you're thinking 'This girl talks to herself a lot,' I don't have many friends to talk to seeing as I only do solo missions.

I've killed all 23 of my partners. Zeus kept on trying to replace my first one, seeing as he kicked him out because well, we kind of did it and I swore that I wouldn't do it with a guy. Ever. But, I couldn't help myself. I still in a bit contact with him.

I yawned. Going to Florida. It's hot there right?

I checked my skin. "To bad i've never bothered with a tan."

I laid down on the plane, I guess I can sleep for awhile.

I woke to the sound of tires screeching. "Hm, Perfect." I stretched. "Gotta go before any mortals sees a girl with wings on a plane that is now landing. I shot into the sky.

I spun around and scanned the new state I was in. "Now, time to find the big bad boy... I just wish it was a big bad girl..."

A couple of hours passed before I sensed a powerful Aura. "Finally." I painted. I landed and my wings disappeared and all was left as feathers that drifted to the ground. I walked toward where I sensed it. I saw a demon sipping some kind of drink. I checked the picture and looked at him again. "Yup perfect match, Both very ugly."

I pulled out a sword that had a gun inside it. I can shoot/close range fighting with it. I shoot him right in the head. Luckily, Nobody was around him to see it.

The demons body started to twitch. I walked up to it. "Shame it was such a powerful thing, but, nobody is more powerful then me!"

Silver spreads ran from his forehead and started to crack up. From the cracks, produced huge amounts of blood. I raised my sword and cut its head off.

This simple demon for 6 months? "Fuck yes."

I skipped off, then I heard a gurgling. I sighed. "I knew this demon was to easy."

I swung my sword and pointed it to the demon to make a dramatic effect.

I shot him 5 more times. I stared at it for about 20 minutes waiting for it to reform but it didn't

"What the fuck? That was wayyyy to easy." I walked towards it. "Just to be sure..." I started to cut it up in thousands of pieces.

Blood went everywhere. By time I was done I was drenched in blood and I looked like a crazed murderer. "Well, looks like i'm done here."

I started to walk but then the earth started to shake. "Huh?"

Tentacles bursted out of the earth. One grabbed me by the foot and turned me upside down, making me drop my sword.

"Fuck!" I started to squirm. The last time I saw tentacles. They were almost inside of me. I turned into my angelic form and tried to free myself by flying upwards. But, it was to strong, I swung me down and I smashed into the earth. A dark figure appeared in front of me. It swung its sword and dark waves went through them cutting them off. Something under the ground shrieked.

I crawled away pitifully. A huge weird.. Bracken thing bursted out. "What the hell... only Poseidon can summon those..." I said, sounding a bit scared myself.

Tentacles thrusted at the Boy. He used a Rapier in one hand and a curved Katana in the other. He wore a dark cloak that covered his entire body, So I couldn't see what he looks like. He cloak had strange patterns on them.

The Boy jumped on the first one to use it as leverage. He spun in the air, While he was doing that, a blueish orb went around him. Thousands of needles shot all around. They seemed to shoot everywhere except in my direction. The Boy floated down gently. He scanned the area, and then his weapons vanished.

"Thank you, Uh.. May I get your name?" I asked him.

But, he just looked at me. I could only stare into the darkness of his hood.

"Please? You saved my life, or something perverted." I stood up and put my hand out there.

He looked at it, But, I could tell from within his hood, He did NOT want to shake hands with me.

I put it down, but before I could say anything else, He shot towards me then I blacked out.

I started to cough and I was in a room. "Big Sister! The girl is awake." It had flower designs, it looked like a pretty poorly room that was rushed to be completed.

A girl walked in, She looked older then the other one. "I see you're awake." She said as she removed the water clothe from my head. "Thank you..." I said to her. I was really tired so my voice sounded weak.

She explained how she found me passed out on the ground so she brought me to her house.

I was at least sitting up now. "Thank you." I said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't like to give out my name for personal reasons."

The girl looked a bit hurt. "Mine is Liz."

I smiled. "Hello Liz, and if you don't mind, may I call my..." I thought for a moment. I didn't know who to call. "Sister." I said. I can only think of Artemis... I wasn't friends with Hermes that much, I resented my Farther a lot, I didn't mind my mother, Hera that much.

She handed me her cell phone, and I called Artemis. And yes I know what you're thinking, 'why do gods have cell phones if they have a messenger?' well, it just got annoying to be honest so we decided to get some.

"Hello? Who's this?" Artemis asked me.

"Sis..." I said. "Could you come to Florida and pick me up?" I started to cough again.

Artemis giggled she can tell instantly from my voice.

"Why can't you come back on your own?"

"Please, Artemis, I'm in no shape to go back..."

She sighed. "Fine I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I hung up and laid down and handed the phone back to Liz.

"So, What type of name is Artemis?" She asked.

"Greek name." I said simply.

"Very nice." She laid her head on the bed.

I thought this girl was a bit weird. She was a ginger. But, she was just strange.

"So, when's your friend getting here?" She asked.

"In like 6 minutes or something..." I don't know what it was about her, But, She annoyed me a lot. All though she didn't do anything to _annoy _me anyways.

We heard a knock on the door. "That must be her." I got up. Her little sister was the first to open the door. "Hey Artemis, Glad you came."

She placed me down on the bed back on olympus.

"So, What's up? You never call me asking if I could come and get you. Well, Unless it's something non-perverted."

I giggled. "Ya... Got pretty bed up." I rolled up my leg sleeve and it has dozens of cuts and bruises.

Artemis waved her hand "That's nothing I can heal that up in a matter of time."

"Thanks." She started to put bandages of my leg.

After she was finished. She said: "You should get some rest, only way to actually heal those wounds."

I finally fell asleep. Now, I don't normally have dreams. But this was a really short one. It said in a hissy voice.

_**The things you may think were dead**_

_**Come back alive for revenge**_

_**Darkness shall move in; **_

_**The Demon Lord has risen**_

_**All will perish before him.**_

I woke covered in sweat, My heart was racing. Artemis woke up. "You okay?" she asked me.

"I need to talk with Farther." I said.

Once: like 1,600 years ago; when things weren't very advanced. The Demon Lord attacked us. We only won out of shear luck. If he really did rise again this probably will destroy us this time..

I explained him everything. "Hm... This isn't good..." He said rubbing his chin.

I glared at him. "No Duh."

"Well, thanks for telling me." He turned around and left.

"God he can be a jackass sometimes... He didn't even ask if I was okay..." I growled.

"Oh but you are, Sis, Your being cared for by me; the twin sister of apollo."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. "But, He doesn't know that.."

"Just sleep." She buried her face into her pillow.

I moved closer to Artemis and cuddled up to her and fell asleep once again.

When I woke up my leg was all healed up and felt a lot better. Artemis was sucking her thumb and she looked so cute with that hot pink hair. I kissed her on the forehead and got up. I went to the balcony. I stared down.

_**The Demon Lord risen.**_

I closed my eyes. I know why he lost to us. The lord did it on purpose. Their was a point... Were while everybody was fighting accept us two.

**Flash Back** T**ime **(Just so you don't get confused.)

"You're a strong girl you know." He spoke to me.

"Why Would you want to take over olympus? What will you accomplish out of it?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know to be honest, I was planning on leaving the eldest daughter alive to run it." The Demon Lord spoke to me "And your little partner can stay alive so you can rule olympus together." He smiled.

"Why are you being nice to me? I asked. Half blushing. "And I hope you know i'm not the eldest child."

"Yes, I am aware of that, I just meant for the person who knows the most about running it; and I believe it is you. Am I correct?" he said.

I nodded. "You Still didn't ask why you're being so nice to me thou."

"Ah yes," He grabbed his hood and slowly started to take it down. Then it shot back up as a volley of arrows started to hit the ground.

He scanned the Area to make sure we were truly alone. But he didn't seem certain.

"I'm being nice to you simply because of my identity. If you knew it... you would understand completely."

I looked at him trying to see through the dark hood.

"But, if you did... Your idea the guy I was would change..." He said softly.

Then I relised who was the only person missing; and missing all the times the demon lord attacked.

"Poison..." She said.

He took off his hood and there he was; my old partner, Child of Hades, Icy blue haired – violet eyed boy I loved very much.

He smiled at me. "You look cute in that war gear, Why don't you dress up for me that way in bed?"

I still didn't get over my shock over him being the demon lord. "So... You plan to rule Olympus with me? Don't you have a... You know A wife?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, But she already agreed to you being with me and ruling as long as I stay with her."

I collapsed on the ground half crying and half hating him.

Poison walked over and placed his hand on my back. "Why do you want to keep the gods alive?" He asked me.

I looked up, My eyes were watering. "The Gods are good people Poison. I may hate half of them but a lot of people worship them..." I sniffled.

Poison started to laugh; Really evilly and scary.

He looked at me. "It really means that much to you?"

I nodded. "I will call off the attack... Mostly because I love you with everything."

"With everything...?" I asked.

"Huh? That's a full sentence isn't it?" I said pulling up his hood but I could tell he was smiling.

I giggled. "It is but you should at least say what your really mean like: I love you with all my heart, something meaning full like that."

He scratched his head and shrugged. "I got nothing. See ya later." He kissed me then left.

My face was burning red; actually more like sizzling red.

**Flash back returned to reality**

"Even if He comes back... What about the last line? 'All shall perish before him'..." "Does it mean the end of the world or does it mean something else..." "If He does come back alive will he still love me?"

All these thoughts came rushing into my head uncontrollably.

"Enough!" I yelled at myself grabbing my head. Artemis looked up.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Looked back. "No nothing I was just thinking of those lines and all." I laughed to make sure everything _was_ fine. But, I didn't even believe myself.

"If he rises, I guess I have to stop him..." I told myself. **_Perish all_**.

That single verse rang in my head. I thought for a moment. "Shit... Artemis what day is it?"

"I believe monday, Why?"

"I have to go to school!" I rushed inside to get my clothes on and my well... _Mortal_ gear on.

I got to my school. "It's not like you to be late." I looked back and saw Poison and Sophie standing next to him. I put my hand on my head and started to rub it. "Ha-ha I know Poison." I was watching him... Ever since he got resurrected. Sophie was watching him, but now I'm also. If there is any signs of him getting his memory back we have to do something about it.

Sophie smiled. "I guess since we're already late I guess we can skipped school."

I sighed. "Ya... I guess"

"So Rein... What do you want to do?" Poison asked me.

"I don't know but, I am really hungry..." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Ditto!" Sophie yelled.

Poison yawned. "I'm always hungry, Pretty sure there's some food at my house."

"Would your mom mind if you skipped school?" I asked.

"Tch, She always at work, Come on!" Poison pulled us.

Well... ya I know what your thinking probably "Why did I leave Rein's name at the last part." Well, I wanted it to make a bit more mystery's. I'm pretty surprised this chapter took me like 5 days to complete or something... Normally I can finish one whiten 3 days. (Makes a dramatic Sigh)

I hope you liked this one because I may go back and forth switching between Poison and Rein.

***Spoiler alert*** Sorry but there is no spoiler and I know people can't resist spoilers and I like the word spoiler as much I like loot.

Anyways, I'm a 13 years old kid; so I don't have much homework and I don't play sports.

If you want to talk to me about like a problem with my story: My Kongregate username is: Boylizard9

Please don't spam it either... Time to work on the... 4th one? 5Th? I don't really know...


End file.
